


Hi Smile

by k3yb0aRdSMaCK



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Angst, No Sex, Puffys Schlatts sister, bads name is ickyyy :(, chat fic :D, im bad at angst, mostly just crack, sex jokes but no sex, they're funny ok :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3yb0aRdSMaCK/pseuds/k3yb0aRdSMaCK
Summary: another chat fic LMAOdont expect daily uplodes im not that creative, this is also my first fanfic so hopfully it wont suck
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Tubbo & Drista & Lani, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	1. Its 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Dream: PaRKoUR  
> George: Never Awake  
> Sapnap: Arson  
> Karl: Herb  
> Quackity: alex is SHORT  
> Techno: Blood God  
> Phil: Mr Minecraft  
> Wilbur: Fish Fucker  
> Tommy: Child  
> Tubbo: bEE Boy :D  
> Ranboo: memory WhO?  
> Drista: Fork  
> Lani: tiny child <3  
> Skeppy: Gay 4 Bbh  
> Ant: cat/ Furry #2  
> Puffy: Puff Daddy  
> Sam: SamNook  
> Schlatt: taxfraud  
> Hbomb: cat maid

* * *

**Sunday 3:15am**

_Dream created chat_

_Dream has added 28 people to chat_

_Dream has named chat to hi smile_

**Dream**

hi :)

**Techno**

2 questions 

1 its 3am why are you up??

2 why?

**Dream**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Why not lol

But also why are you up? HMmMmmmMMmM!?!??!?!

**Techno**

… fair point carry on

**Dream**

u want admin?

**Techno**

sure

**Dream**

K :D

_Dream has made Techno a mod_

**Techno**

thanks

**Dream**

No prob :D

5am

* * *

**5:55am**

**George**

wtf is this??

* * *

**7:35am**

**Phil**

why is this the first thing I see when I wake up?

**Sam**

wtf???

**Quackity**

I guess dream and techno had fun last night…

**Dream**

why does that sound wrong

**Quackity**

IDHIPJDABODAJ NOT LIKE THAT!??!?!

**Dream**

well duh :/

**Quackity**

whats with the sass????

**Sam**

BigQ dream just woke up and chose violence today its nothing new

**Quackity**

isfaibsfubopsiafbuasbfoaspuf

**Dream**

:/

**Sapnap**

we get it dream pack it up *eyeroll*

**Dream**

:(

**Sapnap**

ok drama queen 

**Dream**

ooo i have an idea :DD

**Wilbur**

oh no dreams thinking…

**Sapnap**

uh oh 

_Dream has changed 29 names_

**PaRKoUR**

fuck off :/

anyway!!!! have fun :)

**Arson**

oh god

Fbaofbasfpafb

I see

**Fish Fucker**

im not excited

…

Shit

**alex is SHORT**

HAHAHAHAHAHHA

FUCK

**Fish Fucker**

WHOS LAUGHING NOW BIGQ!!!!!!

**alex is SHORT**

@ **PaRKoUR** @ **PaRKoUR** @ **PaRKoUR** CHANGE THEM BACK!

**PaRKoUR**

no

**Fish Fucker**

HSHHAH)DHA{DAOBOADB

**alex is SHORT**

WHY???????

**PaRKoUR**

:)

**Furry #2**

why am i getting so many notifications???

Why is this my name?

**alex is SHORT**

HAHHAHAHAH YOUR NAME

**Fish Fucker**

usvuvsdyoasdvuysadv

well it can't be Fundy

he would have reacted differently and he would be furry #1

**Furry #2**

lmao trueeeee

Ive decided im not going to tell you who i am :) have fun

**Arson**

well there goes our only lead

**alex is SHORT**

subpoena?? were you lurking

****SAPNAP! I MEAN SAPNAP! 

IM SORRY PLEASE DONT DUMP ME 

**Arson**

…

**alex is SHORT**

IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Arson**

fine i wont dump u

**alex is SHORT**

THANK YOUUUUU

**Fish Fucker**

as much as i love some good lovers quarreling we still have to figure out who **@Furry #2** is

**Furry #2**

u wanna hint?

**Arson**

please

**Furry #2**

lmao ok but after @ **PaRKoUR** has to change my name

**PaRKoUR**

ok

**Furry #2**

ok ur hint is only 1 video but i have almost 3k subs :)

**Cat Maid**

ANTFROST

**Furry #2**

hsvduioasvdhavsdouiv that was fast

**Cat Maid**

whats with the flex?

**Furry #2**

felt like it

**Cat Maid**

wow

**Furry #2**

@ **PaRKoUR** you have to keep up ur end of the bargain

**PaRKoUR**

yeah ik

_PaRKoUR changes Furry #2’s name to cat_

**Alex is SHORT**

whats with that dry ass name?

**PaRKoUR**

im out or creative juice ok :/ 

u try naming 29 different people 

**Fish Fucker**

who is even in this chat anyway??

**Arson**

idk lets find out :D

 **@everyone** whose part of this chat? Dream made it last night

**Gay 4 Bbh**

wahg Tthe FUck?? Why iS My pHONE RFiNNiNg AT 7 Am?????

Afipgiufdivovpsfouvsdfihvdp WHATS Wit H MY NamE?!??!?!?!

**Alex is SHORT**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA SKEPPPYYYLKDVHKHADVHADVAVDL

**Child**

STFU IM TRYING TO SLEEP

WHICH ONE OF U MOTHER FUCKERS CHANGED MY NAME  
IM A BIG MAN

THE LARGEST MAN

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Fish Fucker**

oh god, im going to slap this child

**Mr Minecraft**

Tommy

Stop please. I can hear you from down stairs

And wilbur dont hit your brother

**Fish Fucker**

hes not my brother if i disown him

**Child**

FIGHT ME THEN PUSSY 

**Blood God**

fight fight fight

**PaRKoUR**

fight fiGHT FIGHT

**Taxfraud**

free entertainment

Dream Wtf im your father

**PaRKoUR**

no ones safe :)

**bEE Boy :D**

why is my phone ringing so much i just wanted to sleeepppp

**PaRKoUR**

im sorry tubbo :(

**bEE Boy:D**

its ok dre i do like my name tho :D

**PaRKoUR**

this is why you're my favorite sibling

_PaRKoUR has deleted one message_

**PaRKoUR**

you saw nothing

**bEE Boy :D**

IM TELLING RANBOO LANI AND DRISTA

**PaRKoUR**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fork**

i heard my name

**PaRKoUR**

OH SHIT

**Fork**

tubbo whats going on? Do i need to get out fork?

**PaRKoUR**

NO NOT FORK IHFSAOLISDJDH I TOOK IT BACK

**bEE Boy :D**

Dream said i was his favorite

**Fork**

…

@tiny chil <3 @memory WhO? Get up

**PaRKoUR**

NO I TOOK IT BACK! ITS NOT VALID

**Tiny child**

whys my name weird?

**Memory WhO?**

why are you up at 7 am?

**Fork**

dream said tubbo was his favorite

**Tiny child**

he just lost cuddle rights

**PaRKoUR**

no lani i took it back :((( i want cuddles :(

**Tiny child <3**

hmmmm idk

**PaRKoUR**

please :(

**Tiny child**

what do u think Ranboo?

**Memory WhO?**

if he does all the chores for the next week i'll forgive him

**PaRKoUR**

Done

**bEE Boy :D**

welll, i mean i accept

**Tiny child**

hmmmm ok what about u dris?

**Fork**

sigh fineeeee i wont commence operation fork :/

**PaRKoUR**

OH THANK GOD

**Fish Fucker**

what did i just watch????

**Fork**

nothing unless you want to meet the fork :)

**Fish Fucker**

Im not a pussy

**PaRKoUR**

OH GOD NO WILBUR SOBDOSUDBSOUBDBPDOID

**Memory WhO?**

rip wilbur

**bEE Boy :D**

**@Mr Minecraft** i hope you have money for a funarl

**Mr Minecraft**

whats happening??

**PaRKoUR**

its Funeral tubbo

**bEE Boy :D**

ohh thanks

**PaRKoUR**

np 

**Mr Minecraft**

whats going to happen to wilbur?

**Fish Fucker**

why is there noise coming from my roof?

**PaRKoUR**

thats drista

**Fish Fucker**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN ThATS DRISTA?????

WHATS HAPPENING????

**Memory WhO?**

you asked to see the fork 

Oh god just saying its name is making me shiver

**PaRKoUR**

i can give you cuddles in my room! :D

**Memory WhO?**

ok

**Fish Fucker**

SHES CMING THROUgh The WinDOIADPOUIUVDAIVADOUPVADJVDVJADV

**Mr Mincraft**

WHATS GOING ON?!?!???!?!

**Fork**

operation fork is complete :)

**taxfraud**

thats my girl

**Fork**

thanks dad :D

**Mr Minecraft**

HUH?????? SCHLATT WHY ARNT YOU DOING ANYTHING????

**taxfraud**

and get forked????

u must be out of your mind

**Fork**

Wilbur has been successfully converted :)

in fork we trust.

**Memory WhO?**

in fork we trust.

**PaRKoUR**

in fork we trust.

**Tiny child <3**

in fork we trust! :D

**taxfraud**

in fork we trust.

**Arson**

in fork we trust.

**Mr Minecraft**

oh god

**alex is SHORT**

Wtf is this a cult?????

**Fork**

Would you like to meet fork as well? :D

**Fish Fucker**

NO! BIGQ! DONT!

**alex is SHORT**

Wtf?? No thats kinda creepy

**PaRKoUR**

YOU DARE DISRESPECT FORK????!?!?!??

**alex is SHORT**  
No,,,,, please dont hurt me

**Arson**

Its to late for you

**Fork**

Fork has spoken.

You are to be smited.

**taxfraud**

in fork we trust.

**PaRKoUR**

in fork we trust.

**Memory WhO?**

in fork we trust.

**tiny child <3**

in fork we trust :D

**Arson**

in fork we trust.

**Fork**

in fork we trust.

Do not worry wilbur we will teach you our ways

**Fish Fucker**

O-ok

**Fork**

:D

**Puff Daddy**

I worry for you guys…

**PaRKoUR**

AUNT PUFFYYY!!!!!

**Puff Daddy**

Hello duckling

**tiny child <3**

What about me? :(

**Puff Daddy**

Hello sweetheart <3

**tiny child <3**

<3

**memory WhO?**

Aunt puffy are you gonna visit soon?

**Puff Daddy**

yep!

**PaRKoUR**

SHE SAID YEPLJDABPOAUDVPIAOYD

**Arson**

yes dream, calm down

**PaRKoUR**

it haunts me…..

**tiny child <3**

dre do u need another hug?

**PaRKoUR**

yes please!! :DDD

**tiny child <3**

ok :D

**alex is SHORT**

WHY IS DRISTA HERERE OJADBSOAUJDBOAUDVB

DREAM PICK UP YOUR SISTe R^TDRTDEU

**PaRKoUR**

cant hear u im getting cuddles

**alex is SHORT**

DreAM HELPIA{ZNHPADINPAIDN

**Fork**

it has been completed

**memory WhO?**

drista when ur done get home quick

were having cuddles in lanis room

**Fork**

ok! coming :DDDD

wilbur, quackity i expect to see you on friday for fork club

**Fish Fucker**

yes ma'am

**alex is SHORT**

yes ma’am

**Fork**

:D

**Herb**

what did i just read????

**Arson**

KARL!

**alex is SHORT**

KARL!

**Herb**

Sapnap!! Q!!

but seriously, what did i read?

**Arson**

wilbur and Q got inaugurated into fork club :D

**Herb**

uh,,,ok???

**Child**

whats a fork club?

**bEE Boy :D**

TOMMY!!! me and ranboo can show u on friday! meet us in my dads room after school :DDDDDD

**alex is SHORT**

NO TOMMY DONT

**Child**

why not bigQ?

**Fork**

what was that?

**alex is SHORT**

noTHinG G NOTGInF ITS NoTUIng

**Fork**

thats what i thought.

Tommy, remember operation fork?

**Child**

yeah?

didnt we make that in like elementry school???

**Fork**

i made a club where we worship fork

**Child**

:0

i wanna join

**Fork**

ok! :D

see you friday!!

**Child**

wait i have to ask my dad first

 **@Mr Minecraft** can i join fork club???

**Mr Minecraft**

fork club? whats it about?

**Fork**

hi mr minecraft, im the the creator of fork club

**Mr Minecraft**

really?

**Fork**

yep!

**PaRKoUR**

YOU SAID YEP

**fork**

sorry dream

mhm i am :D

**Mr Minecraft**

ok, whats it about?

**Fork**

its just a club where we debate about the best cutlery 

which is forks btw, spoon club is lying to you when they say otherwise

**Mr Minecraft**

spoon club?

**Fork**

yeah its at the rivel school

every month we have a potluck where we meet up at spork hill or the spork building if the weather is bad and we debate about cutlery and stuff

**alex is SHORT**

I was unaware of food being involved????

**Fish Fucker**

^^^^

**Fork**

i was gonna tell you friday

**Fish Fucker**

:0

**Mr Minecraft**

whos in fork club?

**Fork**

OH!!! its pretty big :D

there's my whole family including my dad and aunty puffy, sapnap bad and george joined a long time ago, skeppy and punz stop by from time to time, techno who also made knife club,but technically it's another branch of fork club and the members are Dream, bad, mega, fundy, purpled,minx and finn, and wilbur and quackity are gonna join on friday so like 20 people? i think

**alex is SHORT**

thats a lotta people

**Fish Fucker**

more than i was expecting

wait

knife club????

**PaRKoUR**

second best cutlery

**Blood God**

^^^

**Child**

PLEAseee dad :(

**Mr Minecraft**

alright

but techno and wilbur have to watch over you

**Child**

WILBUR TECHNO CAN U WATCH ME?????

**Fish Fucker**

i can do it

**Mr Minecraft**

dont make me regret this

**Child**

YOU WONT!!! THANK YOU DADZA


	2. Dreams family is weird...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnotnap and any of its variations are fever dreams and Skephalo is reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: PaRKoUR/DUDUDUDUU  
> George: Never Awake  
> Sapnap: Arson  
> Karl: Herb  
> Quackity: alex is SHORT  
> Techno: Blood God  
> Wilbur: Fish Fucker  
> Tommy: Child  
> Tubbo: bEE Boy :D  
> Ranboo: memory WhO?  
> Drista: Fork  
> Lani: tiny child <3  
> Bad#1 Big Daddy  
> Skeppy: Gay 4 Bbh  
> Ant: cat  
> Velvet: Gay 4 Ant  
> Eret: Bicon  
> Jack: MAniFolD  
> Punz: Punzo  
> Finn: trap

* * *

_Sunday 10:35 am_

**Big Daddy**

ohhh this is why my phone was ringing

**PaRKoUR**

did you just silence it?

**Big Daddy**

yeah i hadda walk rat

**Arson**

PFfffffffDAGOADYVDIAYV BAD YOUR NAME 

O{ABDJABDJBD

**Punzo**

whats the context to bads name?????

**alex is SHORT**

[image] _(picture of rat next to the big daddy cup)_

**Gay 4 Bbh**

0-0

**Herb**

WOAHHHH Bad!??!? thTAs Some NAuGHTY ThOUghts

**Big Daddy**

HEY! dont imply that >:/

**Never Awake**

its kinda your fault for buying it

**PaRKoUR**

GEoRGE!!!!!!!

**Arson**

GEOOOOOOOOORRRGEGEGEGEG

**Herb**

WHOA!!! george is awkE!! :0

**Fish Fucker**

GOGGY??!?!?!?

**Never Awake**

its not that impressive

**alex is SHORT**

we beg to differ

**PaRKoUR**

^^

**Arson**

^^^

**Fish Fucker**

^^^^

**Herb**

^^^^^

**Never Awake**

sureeeeeeee

**Child**

HAhAHAHHA

bad boy halo bad boy halo 

**Big Daddy**

???? 

what tommy??

**Child**

from now on i will only

and when i say only i mean ONLY refer to you as big daddy ojfbaobojfbojfab

**PaRKoUR**

wait wait bring it back tommy bring it back

**Fish Fucker**

yeah its kinda weird now

**Child**

is it??

ok nvm :D

**Gay 4 Ant**

its alright tommy skeppy can call bad big daddy instead

**PaRKoUR**

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF DA:POIVAD:POIUVADP:VADIYVDAIVYHD

**Child**

HASHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHLDIHVAVADOADOBADOJBDA

**Arson**

DAOPUBADPADPIKDNAP:KNDKAPDNPDAN

**Fish Fucker**

HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OBADPIBAPDIBDIAIABDOUABDADO

**Never Awake**

LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Gay 4 Bbh**

HEY 

I WILL NOT CALL BAD BIG DADDY

**Never Awake**

Sureeeee

**Arson**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Punzo**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Gay 4 Ant**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**PaRKoUR**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Never Awake**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Fish Fucker**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Child**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Herb**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Big Daddy**

????

i dont get it?

**Gay 4 Bbh**

its ok bad it means nothing

**PaRKoUR**

where's vurb when you need him smh my head 

**Gay 4 Bbh**

please dont add him

**trap**

oh god please dont

**PaRKoUR**

i respect finn so i wont

**trap**

thank god

* * *

_11:26 am_

**Gay 4 Ant**

oh yeah @ **PaRKoUR** i forgot to ask you because we got distracted with skephalo but whats with the names?

**PaRKoUR**

idk just felt like it

**Gay 4 Ant**

mood

well atleast its true 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can you do

**Cat**

😳😳😳

cutey…

**Gay 4 Ant**

No you're the cutey UWU

**Cat**

Awwwww

**Arson**

no flirting :)

**Gay 4 Ant**

Says you???

Mr DReaM wheN I COMe to yOUR HOuSE CAn WE CuDdle

**Arson**

....

**PaRKoUR**

caught in 4K bitch 👁👄👁📸

**Gay 4 Ant**

:image: (image of dream flirting with george)

this u?

**alex is SHORT**

ajjajaahahhaha HE GOT U thERE

**Child**

TRY AGAIN GREEN MANNNN

**PaRKoUR**

yall are mean :/

**Fish Fucker**

YALL???!?!?!?

**PaRKoUR**

ITS NOT MY FAULT?!?!?!??

IM FROM FLORIDA

AND SAPNAP SAYS YALL ALL THE TIME

ITS A HABIT OK :(((((((((((((((

**Blood God**

wow

way to put the baby in pissbaby

**PaRKoUR**

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Blood God**

no

**PaRKoUR**

pleaSE

**Blood God**

no

_Dream has left Hi Smile_

**memory WhO?**

Why is dream sulking?

**bEE Boy :D**

nooo hes all pissy ://////

**Fork**

NOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**tiny child <3**

i dont like it when hes all whiny :C

**Fish Fucker**

techno made him sad

**tiny child <3**

can you apologize to him? i hate it when hes all mopy :(((

**Blood God**

no

**tiny child <3**

please :(

**Blood God**

…

fine

**tiny child <3**

Thank you!!!!

**Blood God**

yeah yeah :/

_Blood god has added Dream to Hi Smile_

**Blood God**

@Dream im sorry

**Dream**

:0

thank you !!

can you make me admin again?

**Blood god**

fine

_Blood God has made Dream a mod_

_Dream has changed his name to DUDUDUDUU_

**DUDUDUDUU**

thank you :DDD

**Blood God**

your welcome nerd

**MAniFolD**

wait What??? 

techno listened to someone that wasn't phil?????

**Mr Minecraft**

you've never met lani have you?

**ManiFoLD**

no i really havent

**tiny child**

hi! :D

im lani

**ManiFoLD**

….

ive only known lani for 3 seconds but if anything happened to her i would kill everyone in this chat and then myself

**Blood God**

wrong, techno blade never dies

**Fork**

HEY

BACK OFF MY SISTER @DUDUDUDUU

**DUDUDUDUU**

????

**Fork**

read up

**DUDUDUDUU**

HEY!! AWAY FROM MY SISTER MANIFOLD

**ManiFoLD**

but shes so nice :(

**tiny child**

i think you nice too :D

**ManiFoLD**

thank you :(

**DUDUDUDUU**

i'm watching you….

**ManiFoILD**

yes sir

* * *

_11:49am_

**ManiFoLD**

dreams family is weird

**Arson**

yeah but you get used to it

**ManiFoLD**

is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing

**Arson**

good

* * *

_12:45pm_

**Big Daddy**

**@Never awake** are you up?

**alex is SHORT**

10 bucks hes not

**Arson**

20 its his nap time

**DUDUDUDUU**

lmao imagine he is

**Never Awake**

there’s no need to imagine it.

**alex is SHORT**

GOERORGE

**Arson**

WOAHHH GOGY

**DUDUDUDUU**

GEoRgIE UWU

you nEVer SKiP nap TIME???

**Herb**

its literally a miracle

**Bicon**

i woke him up so we could eat lunch

**alex is SHORT**

what a great older sibling

**Bicon**

thank you B)

**Never awake**

what did you need bad?

**Big Daddy**

could you watch rat for me tomorrow?

**Never Awake**

why?

**Big Daddy**

me and skeppy are gonna get lunch 

**Never Awake**

o////o

really…

**Big Daddy**

yeah :D

**Never Awake**

sure :]

have fun on your…date

**Big daddy**

thanks :D

hey… wait a minute

**DUDUDUDUU**

why dont you talk to me and sap like that? 

**Arson**

^^^^^^

**Never Awake**

because i hate both of you

**DUDUDUDUU**

heArt BEEn BROKe SoMEnY t ImESSSSS

**Arson**

😭😢

**Never Awake**

boo hoo

**alex is SHORT**

ooo gEoRGE is playing HArD tO gEtt ;)

**Never Awake**

i will punch you

**alex is SHORT**

WOAhHH!!! 

DReaM Calm YouR maNS

**DUDUDUDUU**

baBE :(

dont harass BigQ

**Never Awake**

im not you “babe”

**Arson**

baby dont harras BigQ

**Never Awake**

STFU i will murder you

**DUDUDUDUU**

:0 feisty

**Never Awake**

i hate you

**DUDUDUDUU**

you love me :)

**Never Awake**

sure. whatever you say

**DUDUDUDUU**

<3

**Never Awake**

</3

**DUDUDUDUU**

:(

**Never Awake**

:)

**DUDUDUDUU**

im gonna cry T^T

**Never Awake**

then cry

**DUDUDUDUU**

GEEOorrgEeEEEEEEeeeEeeeEE :(((((((((((((((((((

**Arson**

GEORGE>:(

dont make dream cry you know hes sensitive

**Never Awake**

idc

**DUDUDUDUU**

(இ﹏இ`｡)

**Arson**

its ok dreamie! i'll give you kisses

**DUDUDUDUU**

reALLy!!!! 🥺🥺

**Arson**

of course!!

muh muh

**DUDUDUDUU**

this is why i love you

**Never Awake**

…

**Herb**

OMG is GeORGE jealous??????

**alex is SHORT**

GOGY JELLYYYYYYYYYY!??!?!?!?

**Never Awake**

im not jealous :/

**Cat**

your face says otherwise…

[image] (image of a jealous looking george staring at his phone at an olive garden)

**Bicon**

stop being jealous and eat you fettuccine

**Never awake**

IM NOT JEALOUS

**DUDUDUDUU**

gogy if you're jelly u can join our make out session :D

**Arson**

were at my house ;)

**Never awake**

…

**Arson**

;)

**Never Awake**

…

FINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE i'll come over :/

but after i finish my food

**DUDUDUDUU**

poggg

**Cat**

don't you love it the lovers finally get together

**Herb**

Another chapter of DreamNotNap friends to lovers 100000 words slow burn collage au.

**alex is short**

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Child**

what does slow burn mean???

**alex is short**

idk man but it sounds funny.

**Cat**

a relationship that takes forever to get together

**Bicon**

skephalo but fanfiction

**Child**

oh.

**Cat**

yeah

**Bicon**

skephalo is a living 150 chapter slowburn. Dream not nap and any of its variations are fever dreams and skephalo is reality.

**Herb**

no truer words have ever been spoken

**ant**

^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats chapter 2 sorry it took so long. fun fact i write out all my stuff on paper before typing it out

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked it osab;osbd;ojbs;dbjdsb it was probobly really bad but yayay i did it


End file.
